A Friend to Pass the Time
by HellNWhatNot
Summary: It had been a long night when Castiel found a body lying on the cold ground. It was his best friend Dean Winchester who had been shot and nearly killed. His life remains at stake and he needs Castiel now more than he ever has. This life changing event is the oppurtunity for two long distance friends to become the true love both of them deserves. It's all just a matter of time and


**A/N: This is the new and improved Destiel fanfiction of A friend to pass the time I wrote this on wattpad 2 years ago maybe 3 I don't remember and I lost my old account to wattpad. I made a new one similar to Hellnwhatnot but it is now changed to Hell-n-whatnot I am sorry for the inconvenience and I can promise this new version of the story will be better than the old one.**

A thin layer of snow covered the nearly frozen concrete as I walked home from the bar during the late hours of the night. It was only a block or so away from my apartment which is convenient for someone whose job leads to drinking after a 12-hour shift on a military base. There's an old myth that good ole' whiskey keeps disease and illness from entering your body. It was something my dad told me but being a medic in the Army I find it comforting. It's also said it keeps the hands steady during surgery but that isn't something I want to risk trying.

As I approached the corner of 67th Street and Washington I heard the groaning of a stranger. I noticed the figure of a man lying on his side, squirming and grunting. I rushed to his side and realized it was Dean Winchester. I was surprised he didn't try to contact me if something had happened. I cupped his face in my hands, pulling down his lower eyelid to exam him. His eyes were becoming pale in what visible light I could see in.

"C-Cas," Dean grunted. "Is that you."

"It's me, Dean," I replied.

I removed his hand from the injury watching the blood ooze from a small hole in his side.

"What the fuck, Dean? Were you shot?"

"Clearly!"

I ripped a piece of my shirt, bunching the corner to clot in his wound. I reached for my phone from my pocket and dialed 911. My hand covered his wound, applying as much pressure as possible in order to stop the bleeding.

"911 dispatch what's your emergency?"

"Yes, I'm at the corner of 67th Street and Washington. My friend got shot. I don't know how long he has been in this condition but he is about to turn over."

"Can you explain your surroundings?"

"It's vacant. We are under the only working light pole."

"An ambulance is on their way."

I kept one hand on his wound and the other on his cheek. He was trying so hard to stay awake but I could tell the pain of the bullet was getting to him. I have seen many men turn over in combat but never would I imagine it being my best friend. We don't spend a lot of time together and I haven't seen him much since I got back from tour and that is something I regret.

"Look, Dean, I'm not leaving anymore. For damn sure I'm not gonna let you die right now."

"C-Cas." He uttered. "Please...don't…" He passed out before he could finish the sentence. I held his head in hand to keep it from hitting the floor. I noticed the ambulance turned the corner and I began to shout in hopes they could find me easier. They came to a quick halt and EMT's rushed out of the back of the truck. The put Dean's limp body on the gurney to prepare for his transportation.

"I'm coming with," I stated and followed the EMT's into the back of the ambulance.

I sat next to Dean, gripping his limp hand in my own in hopes he could feel the heat of my touch. It is something to keep him going and I hoped I was what he was going to fight for. For being a doctor myself I failed to understand anything anyone was saying. My mind began to blank and all I could focus on was the faint pulse radiating throughout Dean's hand.

I knew Dean and his brother Sam from when we were kids. We lived in the same neighborhood growing up and frankly we all partied in high school. Dean more than Sam and myself because Sam was focused on his studies and I just wasn't good with people. He was dating a girl named Jess, Sam was and still is as far as I'm concerned. His brother always played a sick game with females but I know deep down he wanted what they had. I don't blame him because I wanted something like that for myself but I just never found it. I have had one night stands on multiple occasions but none of them were worthy enough to take home to mom. Maybe that person will come around soon.

I awaited Dean's operation in the waiting room downstairs. The clocked seemed to tick louder than the T.V playing a paid program of some new toilet plunger. The time read 3:00 in the morning and in 4 hours I would need to get the base. I haven't heard word from the doctor since the operation started and I couldn't wait any longer. I have lost many people who were close to me and I didn't think losing Dean would get to me this much. I remember one summer night, the summer before I left for basic, Dean, Sam, and I were sharing a few beers by the lake. Sam had just left to meet Jess back home and it was just Dean and myself.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Dean said to me.

"My dad was the highest rank in the Army, Dean. It's a pride thing. I need to make him proud."

"Is it something you really want to do, Cas?"

"Of course. I have always wanted to be a doctor and now I will be able to do it in the military. Even better."

Dean nodded taking a drink from his beer.

"One thing is, Cas." Dean started. "I'm proud of you for what you're doing and I'm damn proud to call you my best friend."

His voice was so raspy that it sent chills down my spine when he told me he was proud. My father doesn't even tell me his proud even though I know he is.

The fire burned an amber glow against Dean's chiseled face. I watched him for a while till he finally noticed. He looked at me and smiled, raising from his chair.

"I'm going to bed." He slurred. He bent over, cupping my cheek, place a tender kiss to my lips.

I still and probably will always remember that night. I can still taste the strong scent of alcohol on his breath but I honestly don't think he remembers that night.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone faintly said my name.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Are you Mr. Novak?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." I quickly stood to my feet to face the doctor. "Is there word on Dean?"

"Yes. The bullet was removed and he has been sent to recovery."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I go see him?"

"You can see him but he is currently sleeping. If you could just follow me."

I followed the doctor down a couple long strands of hallways for what seemed like forever. The time now read 3:30 am. The anxiety slowed down time so much I felt like everything was in slowmotion.

"He is right in here," The doctor said. "I would recommend not staying too long. You have been here a while and you could use some rest."

"Thank you." I nodded and entered Dean's room.

He looked so peaceful for someone who had just been shot. I sat down in the empty chair next to his bed, focusing on his breathing and the up and down movement of his chest. I held his hand in my own feeling his fingers slowly tighten around mine. I slowly smiled feelings my eyes sting with tears I refuse to let fall

"Dean, I don't know what I would do without you." I looked at the ground. "I need you."

"I..need...you...too." Dean breathed. I snapped my head to look at him. He slowly turned his head to the side, smiled, and fell back asleep.

I was only able to get a few hours of sleep before I had to get up for work. When I'm not on deployment I word in the hospital on base and usually it passes the time. I lived a good 30 minutes away from base and in that 30 minutes I could only think about Dean. I would be visiting Dean later at St. Joseph's hospital but a lot can happen in 12 hours. I just want to feel his embrace. This disaster has brought my feelings to surface and maybe Dean is the worthy one I get to take home to mom.


End file.
